Sweet Little Brother
by The-Reject-Crayon
Summary: Temari and Kankurou have finished a mission, but things are not as they should be. A short story that goes to the song Sweet Little Brother by the band Ambeon.


Forgive me, as this was done rather quickly and sloppily. At least, I think. Just a short thing that goes along to the song Sweet Little Brother, by the band Ambeon.

Ambeon is a Dutch band that not a lot of people have probably ever heard of, but it's one of my personal favorites. The lyrics are italicized

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. No Naruto, no Ambeon. Thanks.

* * *

_Can't exactly remember what's happened_

_I think I came home late_

_He stood in the doorway waiting for me_

A bright moon cast its light down through the leafy canopy of trees that surrounded a small inn. A single path could barely be made out in the dim light, as well as the figure of a young, blonde girl making her way back to the inn.

Temari, for that was who the girl was, walked slowly along the moon lit path, tired from her long day. She and Kankurou had traveled out of their village for an overnight mission, which she had just completed. The first day out, Kankurou had been injured, and not wanting him to be hurt further, she had forced her brother stay in bed while she completed the mission herself. After all, she wasn't a kid anymore. She could handle things quite nicely.

Things had gone smoothly, she thought as she walked over dead leaved littered on the path. Mission completed without much trouble. Wearing a slightly exhausted smile on her face as she faced the inn, she was ready for a long night's sleep. It was already late enough.

Leaves cracked under her feet as she made the quick jog to the inn. But something seemed wrong.

She stopped and stared at the inn. The front door was cast open, shedding light on the dark steps outside. A large figure stepped in front of the light, all but blocking it out.

Temari squinted to see who it was, and smiled when she recognized her brother. 

"Kankurou! I'm back! I told you I wouldn't have any trouble." She called, jogging over to him. He did not answer. She stopped, staring at him confused.

_I saw he was holding a big sharp knife_

_Pointing at me_

_I got scared and asked, "What's wrong, what are you doing boy, are you mad?"_

Illuminated from the inn's light was a blood stained knife in her little brother's hand. He stared down at her silently, then raised it to eye level, pointing straight at her.

Temari took at step back. "H-hey, what's wrong with you?" She asked nervously. It was then that she noticed the bloody figure lying on the wooden floor behind Kankurou, clearly dead. Clouded eyes stared out the door, unseeing. 

_But no answer at all, he just came closer and closer  
No sense at all, he just came closer and close__r_. 

_I began to run, but he came closer and closer_

Still silent, her brother took a step towards her, holding his knife. 

"Kankurou! What are you doing?" 

Another step, empty eyes staring at his sister

Temari turned in fear away from her possessed brother.

_I ran for my life_

Trees, branches and dead leaves whipped past Temari as she ran. Away, away from that place. That couldn't be her brother. No, not Kankurou. Her brother wouldn't do something like this, not even for a joke.

_He was so much faster than me_

_He caught me by the lake, I fell_

_I was so confused, I could hear my gasping breath_

The sound of water lapping up against the shore of the lake was too quiet to be heard above Temari's hard breathing. She could hear Kankurou's heavy footsteps behind her, gaining, nearing…

A hand wrapped around her arm, and she turned to stare into the empty eyes of her little brother. Knife still in hand, he raised it above his head, intending to bring it down into the body of his older sister.

_Still he was moving closer holding his knife_

_I must have taken it and killed him_

_Cuz he lay so still open wounds bleeding_

_Grass and water turning red_

Temari screamed and grabbed his arm, forcing the knife away from her. Her brother was stronger than her, but she managed to force the object away from her. In the scramble, the two siblings fell to the ground, both fighting for the knife, for their lives.

In the end, it was Temari who forced the knife out of Kankurou's hand and into his chest. Over and over again, terror driving her to act without thought, she stabbed again, again, again, until the blood stained her clothes, the ground, the water…

As soon as the terror took over, it stopped, and Temari was left there alone, clutching the bloody knife and staring at the lifeless body of her beloved little brother.

_Oh boy, what have I done_

_He was my sweet little brother_

_Oh boy, how come_

_I killed my sweet little brother_

_Look at his guilty, lifeless body_

_I killed my sweet little brother_

Reality refused to be acknowledged. 

"K-Kankurou?" came a small voice from her mouth.The horror of what she had done slowly set in, and she turned to stare at the bloodied knife, the object that had taken away the life and the sanity of the person closest to her in her life. True, he had attacked her, but why…

Why? What had she done? What terror had compelled her to take his life? Oh God, what had she done? Her brother, her own brother…

She had killed him.

_I never heard his voice_

_Until I watched him die_

_Now voices chase me_

_Including his, no, they're all his_

The bright moon cast its light down through the leafy canopy of trees onto the shore of the lake, where they exposed the body of a silent boy, bloodied and broken. Ripples danced across the lake from where the murder weapon had been thrown, and the salty tears that clung to the boys face were already drying.

A single figure went from that place, running, haunted by the sin she had committed. The shadows of the night danced behind her as the wind whispered in her ear and through her hair, calling her name, causing the terror in her eyes to return.

He was calling out to her. Blaming her for what she had done. And he was waiting for her.

It wouldn't be long, she thought, before she would see him again.

After all, she had killed him. 

"Sweet little brother…"

* * *

Like? Hate? Personally, I didn't think it was that great, but I think that about most of my work. -sweatdrop-


End file.
